


Year-end

by Toyon



Series: 亂世佳人 [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 這是一個噗浪安價文的整理，原噗請參見這裡：https://www.plurk.com/p/n3z2pd安價文：發起者詢問問題(可以是情境或者任何文章內的要素)，再由其他人隨機指定答案(必須與發起者的骰子結果相同)，然後發起者必須按照結果寫出文章的遊戲。我有針對原本的內容調整，來讓他看起來更通順一點。這是車，是個溫和不刺激的車(?





	Year-end

在一年的最後一個月訂製新西裝一直都是卡爾頓•德瑞克的習慣，以承載著過去一年來所有品味、思考的新西裝作為新年的開始，頗有承先啟後之意。他本以為得等到隔年才有辦法拿到這套西裝，卻沒想在聖誕節隔日接到通知，讓他近期找個時間去試穿一下成品，確認是否有任何需要調整的地方。

正好處理完例行公事的卡爾頓看了眼時間，通知秘書後便離開公司，前往西裝店試裝。

來到店裡，年邁的店主一眼便認出他，取下用來看報紙的老花眼鏡收進羊毛背心胸前的口袋，溫聲招呼卡爾頓坐下歇著後，便去店內西裝的展示臺旁取下了一套精緻的酒紅色西裝。

「最近天冷，穿純羊毛的料子正好。這次進的料子尤其細緻，是採喀什米爾新生羊毛，觸感柔軟，穿在身上十分溫暖舒適。」店主邊給卡爾介紹這次採用的面料等級，邊領著他到鑲嵌著一面全身鏡的木門前，打開藏於門後的更衣室，「試試看，有哪些地方需要調整的儘管說。」

「我相信您的手藝。」卡爾頓接過西裝溫和地說，這間西裝店的品質一直都令他十分滿意，除了西裝的質料好以外，店主選色的眼光也很高，至少他從沒失望過。

這次選擇酒紅色也是與店主討論後的結果，從火箭爆炸中重獲新生的他希望能有與以往不同風格的設計，店主便在翻閱過往成品冊後，選用了與卡爾頓喜好相反的暖色系，對比膚色後，才決定使用了酒紅色。

進了更衣室後，卡爾頓換上西裝。也許是店主的心意，西裝外套下還多附上了一件相同色系的西裝背心。西裝也如預期地十分合身，配著黑色的襯衫，讓整體看上去成熟又神祕。只不過卡爾頓看著鏡子中的自己總覺得脖子上缺了點什麼。

今天的他穿著休閒西裝前來，沒有配戴領帶，讓這新製的西裝看上去有些美中不足。

察覺宿主煩惱的暴亂探出銀灰色的腦袋，看了眼鏡中的宿主後，湊近他的耳邊小聲詢問：「需要幫忙？領結、還是領帶？」

卡爾頓看著鏡子裡的自己想了想，領帶應當比較合適，「領帶。」

正當他想走出更衣室找店主替自己配上一條領帶時，暴亂卻拉住他，滲出黏液在卡爾頓的頸子上凝聚出一條菱紋的銀灰色領帶，「如何？」

暴亂那微涼的溫度從襯衫透了過去，這樣貼近的感受讓卡爾頓為之一愣，下意識地改口：「我想領結也許更好些。」

聞言，暴亂沒有動作，反而繞到卡爾頓的面前審視了一番，看不出有什麼不對的他回到宿主身邊，「我覺得領帶比較適合你。」

他盯著宿主的表情，簡單讀取宿主想法後露出了微笑，「你也是這麼覺得的，對吧？是什麼原因讓你要放棄這個選項……告訴我，卡爾頓。」

卡爾頓沉默地看著暴亂，手指輕輕地撫過胸前已經染上自己溫度的領帶。

「沒什麼。」他刻意地繞過話題，暫時不去思考暴亂問這句話的理由，重新端詳著身上的西裝。不可否認地，暴亂替自己配上的領帶的確很適合整體的風格。

「暴亂，你覺得這套西裝如何？」卡爾頓詢問身旁共生體的意見。

被宿主繞過話題的暴亂勉為其難地放棄繼續原本話題，趁著更衣室中沒有其他人，在卡爾頓的背後凝聚出了半身，巨大的身形由後貼上宿主的身體，看著對方在鏡中的模樣，用低沉嘶啞的聲音在他耳邊輕聲道：「你很好看，一直都很好看。」

也許是純羊毛的西裝保暖效果超群，在開了暖氣的室內穿起來熱得卡爾頓有些發汗。

感受到宿主的體溫上升，暴亂更進一步地將他的巨爪輕輕地按上卡爾頓的肩膀，宛如嘆息的蠱惑話語低低地撩撥卡爾頓的理智，「不是，那不是主因，卡爾頓。」

「我們都知道為什麼。」邊說著，暴亂就要將手伸向西裝外套的釦子，卻被卡爾頓輕喘著阻止了：「暴亂，我們先離開這裡吧。」

走出更衣室的卡爾頓換回了他原本的休閒西裝，只是突兀的銀灰色領帶引起了店主的注意：「德瑞克先生，那條領帶的質感真是不錯。」

卡爾頓的表情一滯，疑惑地按向胸口，「領帶？」

年邁的店主重新定睛一看，發現剛才看見領帶的位置空蕩蕩的，笑著搖搖頭，「沒什麼，應該是我看錯了，年紀大了眼睛總有些老花。」

 **你說得對，那個老人眼光很好。** 暴亂在卡爾頓的腦中說道。

 

跟店主道別後，卡爾頓將訂製的西裝平整地放在後座後，回到駕駛座上。

「你打算去哪裡？」暴亂探出他的腦袋望著自己的宿主，卡爾頓現在似乎沒有個確定的目的地，卻還是發動了車子，這行為讓暴亂十分不解。

「離晚餐還有點時間，隨處逛逛？」卡爾頓熟練地倒了車，駛向因太陽西下而暗了下來的街道。

車漫無目的地開著，卡爾頓隨機地選擇方向，最終開上了金門大橋。夕陽餘暉照入車內，光線將卡爾頓那深邃的五官勾勒得更為明顯。

看著宿主的側臉，暴亂想起初見卡爾頓時那雙透著野心的眼睛、月光下沉睡的側臉，還有沉浸在情慾中無法自拔的迷濛眼神。無論何時，卡爾頓總是能攫住他的目光，讓他再也移不開視線。

卡爾頓讓他恐懼。他逐漸被一股不明的情感侵蝕，喪失原本那暴戾殘忍的自己，消磨他的野心，甚至佔據了他所有的心思。

然而他竟然甘之如飴。

他矛盾地抗拒著更深入卡爾頓的內心，又忍不住踏入那明顯會令他萬劫不復的泥沼。

他失神地望著自己的宿主，直到卡爾頓將車子停下，輕聲呼喚他的名字才清醒過來。

「暴亂，你剛剛在想什麼？」卡爾頓的表情看上去有些擔心，被對方看得不自在的暴亂立刻別開頭想轉移話題，正巧看見一棟裝飾華麗的建築，也許是因為在聖誕節前後，所以上頭還布滿著聖誕的裝飾。

「這是哪裡？」暴亂反問。從這棟建築進出的人們大都成雙成對的，彼此之間感覺很是親密。

「那是費爾蒙特酒店。」卡爾頓看了眼建築說道。印象中這間酒店是許多情侶與夫婦的選擇，許多外國觀光客也慕名而來，事實上舊金山的確有許多類似性質的地方，浪漫愛情酒店之類的。

「你要進去？」暴亂疑惑地反問，這裡離他們的家並不遠，就算是有什麼浪漫的需求，回到家裡依舊能夠辦到，所以他實在想不出來入住這裡的理由。

「不、沒有。你想進去看看嗎？」卡爾頓在腳踏墊上的手機，放到副駕駛座的坐墊上，剛才過彎的時候手機不慎掉下，位置正好在油門與煞車的附近，為求安全他才將車子停下，只是正好看見暴亂正恍惚地盯著自己，「如果你想要，我可以安排。」

「不用了。」發現自己誤會宿主意思的暴亂看了眼車上時鐘，「時間差不多了，去吃飯吧。」

 

 

「你確定什麼都不吃嗎？暴亂。」回到家的卡爾頓將新訂製好的西裝收進衣櫥後，回頭詢問跟在他肩頭的共生體夥伴。

「新鮮的生肉、生巧克力……或者你需要吃人……」卡爾頓說到吃人的時候皺了下眉頭，現在這個時間點要去找個人類也許不是太容易，但他能夠辦得到的，只要暴亂希望。

「不需要，卡爾頓。」暴亂認真地看著自己的宿主，打從剛才在餐館吃飯的時候，卡爾頓就一直嘗試要讓自己吃點東西，但看到那些擺在水族箱裡的魚蝦只會讓他想起在馬來西亞飢餓難耐而勉強吃下生鰻魚時感受到的土味，實在沒什麼食慾。

「你真的不吃一點什麼嗎？」看來那些食物不是暴亂現在想吃的……卡爾頓嘗試思考冰箱裡的東西能做成什麼，「任何東西都行，你距離上次進食過太久了，我實在有點擔心……」

受宿主提醒的暴亂想了想，自己的確很久沒進食了，「任何東西都行？」

「任何東西都行。」暴亂的回應將卡爾頓從思考中拉回，他願意盡可能地滿足暴亂的需求，在他能力所及的範圍內，任何事情他都會盡力達成。

「那好，我想我知道要吃什麼了。」暴亂瞇起眼睛，笑咧了嘴。

 

「暴亂……你確定要這樣？」卡爾頓坐在淨空的餐桌上輕喘著氣，下體傳來的感受讓他忍不住一顫，「這不能算是食物。」

「共生體不挑食。」暴亂埋首於卡爾頓的雙腿間，細長的舌尖輕柔地包覆宿主那微微脹起的分身，含進嘴裡。

「暴亂……」卡爾頓不由得抓住暴亂凝聚出的肩膀，儘管跟暴亂之間更親密的接觸都有了，但這樣的做法還是第一次，而且從暴亂的要求聽起來，他似乎是真心地打算把這當作自己的一餐。

暴亂的舌頭輕輕地纏緊，有些力度的纏繞讓卡爾頓更加敏感，他難耐地彎下身，然而這樣的舉動根本徒勞無功，反倒讓暴亂忍不住壞心地吞吐起來。

「呃、暴亂！」突然的刺激讓卡爾頓緊繃起來，他反射性地按住暴亂的腦袋，儘管很快地放開了，卻還是引來暴亂的不滿。

「你做什麼了，卡爾頓？」暴亂鬆開嘴，瞇起杏白色的眼睛，以舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，「你要怎麼補償我用餐的興致？」

「抱歉。」卡爾頓歉疚地將手放回桌上，這樣坦率的道歉讓暴亂的心情好了點，但並不是全部。

帶著要給宿主個懲罰的想法，暴亂重新將卡爾頓硬挺的分身含入嘴裡，共生體收斂鈍化的牙齒與未以舌頭包覆著的陰莖相接觸，有意無意地隨著暴亂緩慢的吸吮輕搔，這讓本來經驗就不太足夠的卡爾頓手足無措地挪動身子，快感引誘著他的理智，現在的卡爾頓極想動手為自己解放，然而暴亂那不緊不慢的行徑卻阻礙了他。

「哈啊、哈啊……」卡爾頓勉強地壓抑著，維持最後一絲理智，手指緊掐著桌子的邊緣，逐漸粗重起來的喘息讓暴亂的嘴角忍不住扯出了個微不可見的笑，他迅速地以舌頭螺旋式地纏住宿主的分身，在感受到卡爾頓接近高潮臨界的瞬間猛然收緊，以銀灰色的黏液堵著出口阻止宿主射出。

「啊……不、不，暴亂……你不能這麼做……」卡爾頓被這高懸著的快感逼得接近崩潰，也顧不得會打擾暴亂的用餐興致，伸手按上暴亂的肩膀，「暴亂……」

暴亂微笑著收起舌頭，壞心地繼續以柔化過的手輕輕地套弄著宿主那已經脹得不行的陰莖，「求我，卡爾頓。」

「暴亂……」卡爾頓的手慢慢地滑上暴亂的臉頰，被慾望奪去理智的他低頭吻上共生體還帶著得逞笑容的嘴，鹹苦的味道順著兩人的交纏進入到卡爾頓的口中，渴求的行為讓暴亂放下了自己原先的想法，主動地離開與卡爾頓的相吻，鬆開堵住出口的黏液，並在宿主射出白濁濃稠液體的同時，將其全數吞入嘴裡，滿足地舔去那不小心沾上嘴角的漏網之魚。

看著卡爾頓釋放後耽溺在情慾中的表情，暴亂疼惜地撫過宿主的臉，「感謝招待。」

「接下來……」暴亂微笑著，溫柔地將卡爾頓壓上餐桌，「是吃點心的時間了。」


End file.
